In Her Arms
by Laceyloo
Summary: Mer/Add fanfic, Addison helps Meredith through some tough times. Please read and review, this is my first.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS, THEY ARE MERELY BORROWED. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FIC.**

**Mer/Add Pairing, my first fan-fic**

Addison's POV

Sighing, I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevator, I had had a long day and couldn't wait to get to the hotel and have a long bubble bath. When the elevator finally opens, I suck in a sharp breath when I realise the only other person in it is Meredith Grey, who has plagued my thoughts for the last week, and I don't know why.

I step in, reaching across her with a scowl to push the button for the ground floor, she thinks I hate her and I will not ruin that. But then I get a whiff of her shampoo, and a tingle trails my spine. I shrug it off.

The elevator shakes a little and then it stops dead, and it is dark before the back-up lights kick in.

Meredith's POV

Urgh, there is nothing worse than starting work at 4AM, At least that is what I'm thinking in the elevator at 3:45AM. And then the doors open and Addison gets in. _Great._ She looks pissed. She leans across me and I smell her perfume, a tingle trails my spine. I shrug it off.

I feel the elevator shudder then stop and panic begins to rise in me, I am very claustrophobic. The back-up lights turn on and Addison looks pissed, this should be interesting.

**TBC. First fan-fic so constructive comments please. XxX**


	2. Panic

Addison's POV

When the back-up lights come on I feel pissed. My first days off in forever and I'm stuck in an elevator. Then I look at Meredith, in the minute or so since the elevator stopped she has gone very, very pale.

"Are you OK?" I find myself asking.

"I'm fine." She says, in a thin unconvincing voice. "Just... a...bit...clau...stro...phob...ic."

She is beginning to hyperventilate.

"You should sit down." She doesn't, so I go over and basically drag her to the floor. I position her with her head between her knees, rubbing her back and telling her to breathe. She takes a few shaky breaths and then sits up slowly. She is still pale, but able to breathe.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her gently, expecting the usual, I'm fine.

"Dizzy, nauseas." She mumbles, barely audibly.

"Put your head back between your knees." I instruct, and to my surprise she does-but not before being violently sick over herself, and quite a lot of me. The smell turns my stomach but I have to be strong. For her.

Suddenly realising the situation, I leave my stop on the floor to get to the emergency phone. As soon as I leave her she noticeably whimpers.

"Shush, shush," I sooth, "I'm getting help." She nods, but I hear her gagging again, and am shocked when I feel pain for her, do I but I can't, I don't, but she's...

"_Anybody there." _Richards's voice comes through the emergency phone, snapping me out of my mental ramble.

"Yes it's Addison Montgomery; I am stuck in the elevator, with Meredith Grey, who we need to get out as soon as possible."

"_Addison, I know you two have issues, but the repair man said it could be hours."_

I sigh, loudly. "She has had a panic attack and been sick twice; she feels dizzy and was hyperventilating. She needs fluids and rest."

"_I'll see what I can do, keep her calm, she is very claustrophobic."_

"I noticed." I say then hang up; deciding against telling Meredith it could be hours before we get out.

"Addison." She whimpers, and when I lower myself next to her, mourning internally my Channel dress and Jimmy Choos, now ruined by her vomit. As soon as I am settled she clings on to me, shaking and crying. Rubbing my hands against the small of her back I do my best to comfort her, and ignore the electricity that sparks between us.

Meredith's POV

When the back-lights come on I realise, I am stuck. Then the panic comes. I feel the elevator begin to spin and the nausea bubbling in my stomach. It is getting harder and harder to breathe. Addison is telling me to sit down. Then I am on the floor with my head between my knees.

When it is easier to breathe and my head feels clearer I lift my head and look at Addison. The concern in her eyes is so genuine and deep, that I feel shocked. She asks me how I feel and for once I am honest. My stomach begins to feel very bad and open my mouth to say this, but instead end up vomiting all over myself, the elevator and Addison.

When she stands up, I want her back by me so much I whimper, but I tell myself it is the fear. My stomach churns once again, and I gag a lot, not having much left to bring up. I whimper again and when she sits next to me again I cling to her, shaking and crying. And trying to ignore the obvious chemistry. And then I throw-up again.

Addison's POV

She's been sick again, this time all over me, but by this point I don't care. I hear Richard yelling that it will be ten minutes tops and then we are out. He has a room and a wheelchair waiting for Meredith, As well as clean scrubs for both of us. I sigh. Then notice Meredith isn't clinging to me anymore, she's collapsed in my lap.

Meredith's POV

I can hear noises overhead and tell myself it's just workmen but the panic overwhelms me quickly, as the elevator fades to black.


	3. Unshared feelings

Addison's POV

When the elevator doors finally swing open at the fifth floor I realise that I am sat on the floor, cradling my ex-husband's unconscious ex-girlfriend in my arms, both of us covered in her vomit. Christina quickly wheels a gurney up and we lift her on. The chief tells me to take a day off and I make my to the locker room to shower and change.

When I have showered and put on some clean scrubs the only thing I wanted to do was see Meredith. I left the attending locker room and went to find her.

"Which room is Dr Greys?" I asked the nurse at the nurses station, who pointed me in the direction of room 4576 while eating a cereal bar and reading 'Heat'. I sighed, but let it slip.

"How is she?" I asked Christina, who looked almost concerned for her friend's wellbeing.

"Extremely dehydrated, and she hasn't gained consciousness yet. We have her on IV fluids and nutrition."

I felt so relieved to hear this that I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I pulled a chair into her room and sat down to wait for her to wake-up, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people around me.

Meredith's POV

I have an awful headache. I try to open my eyes, and when I do I realise that I am I a hospital bed, with an IV in my arm. I have a gown on.

Opening my eyes slowly, because the lights hurt them I remember how I got here. _The elevator stuck. Panic attack. Oh God Addison's expensive looking clothes._

"How you feeling?" I hear a familiar voice ask. And then I place it. Wait, Addison?

Opening my eyes fully, I confirm that it is Addison sat next to me when I come to after the worst panic attack I've had for years.

"I… you… a… Thank-you," I stutter "and sorry about your expensive looking clothes."

"That's OK and don't worry about the clothes, I know some very good dry-cleaners," she chuckled in response, "but I ask again, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but my head hurts, I'm pretty sure I know, but can you explain why I'm in a hospital bed with a gown and a drip?" Is my response to her question, even though I wanted to say that I'm fine. _Why am I so open to Addison?_

"You had a panic attack triggered by a stuck elevator, then passed out in my arms."

"Makes sense now" I smile, feeling a warm tingle when she smiles.

"How often do you have them?" She asks, and i instantly know she is talking about the panic attacks.

"About once a month, but not one this bad for a few years." I reply, suddenly embarresed by how open I am to her, the only other people who know about my panic attacks are my mom and Christina.

"Oh" Is her only comment and suddenly the room in tense with un-shared feelings.

"Anyway I must go, if Richard finds me in the hospital, even as a visitor, he will not be happy." She says smiling, then exiting, leaving me alone, trying to figure out why I feel so alone without her.


	4. Coffee and Banana's

**Sorry for the long delay, I was on holiday. This is the next update not the best but a tie together i hope. Please review and if you have aany ideas of where it should go from here feel ffree to air them.**

Meredith's POV

The pit AKA my punishment for being late or another reason to hate my mother. Which ever way you choose to see it. She was lucid this morning, for long enough to have me crying in my car for ½ an hour. And now I'm stuck with sutures and stomach flu cases.

"Dr Grey" hearing my name I turn around and see an orderly rushing to the ambulance bay, _time for this day to get more interesting,_ I think as I shoot off behind him.

"What have we got?" I ask as the paramedics swing the doors open.

"Beth Conway, 29, 37 weeks pregnant, diabetic, fiancé said she was complaining of severe abdominal pain before she collapsed, pain is ongoing since she regained consciousness after a shot of glucose and insulin."

"Page Doctor Montgomery, and test her blood sugar, I want her on fluids and insulin." Reeling off orders I help wheel her inside, _definitely more interesting, _I sigh.

"She in premature labour, I need to do an emergency C-section, Dr Grey be ready to scrub in, in 10 minutes." Was she civil?

After a successful surgery I am filling out paperwork in the basement, both mother and baby where fine, which is a relief for me as the paperwork doubles if there is a complication. I hear her before I see her. I look up to see Addison walking up to me, holding 2 bananas and 2 mugs of coffee. As way of explanation she says the surgery ran through lunch and she thought I might be hungry. Taking mine from her I invite her to sit next to me. Three weeks ago I had thought the sparks we shared were my fuddles panicky imagination, now I wasn't so sure.

"Are you OK? You looked like you had been crying earlier."

"I'm fine." The usual reply, "I had a rough morning, having visited my mother. I'm fine." I'm not, but she can't know that.

"Eat up, your on my service the rest of today and you are scrubbing on hysterectomy in 20 minutes." Great, I love surgeries but work in a room with Addison for 4 hours, that is worrying.

Addison's POV

She's been crying, at least that's my first thought when I get to the pit for my 911 page. I want to help but I turn my attention to the C-section at hand.

When we scrub out I notice she looks a little pale, _what ever upset her must have made her skip breakfast, and now its past lunch. _

I hurry to the coffee cart and get to coffees and 2 bananas, Meredith is good and she can assist me later.

I find her in the basement, filling out charts; she looks even paler now, but doesn't appear to be unwell. As I approach she looks up and her eyes light up when she sees coffee and food. I sit next to her and ask her if she's ok. I get the usual I'm fine, but she hasn't touched her coffee or banana.

I tell her to eat up and be ready to scrub in, in 20 minutes, I tell myself its her skill I want, but really it's the feeling I get when I'm around her.

**Hope you enjoyed, constructive critisism welcome. Also a thank-you note to all those who are already following the story.**


End file.
